dreamtheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Constant Motion
Constant Motion was the debut single from Dream Theater's 2007 album Systematic Chaos, produced by John Petrucci and Mike Portnoy. It is also accompanied by a music video. The band hadn't produced a music video since Hollow Years from Falling Into Infinity in 1997, citing lack of interest and lack of rotation on music channels for the latter. The video has received considerable airplay on MTV2's Headbangers Ball, and is arguably Dream Theater's most popular video since Pull Me Under in 1992. According to Chaos in Progress: The Making of Systematic Chaos, the working title of this song was "Song #2" or "Korma Chameleon". Personnel *Mike Portnoy - Drums, percussion, vocals *Jordan Rudess - Keyboards *John Petrucci - Guitar *John Myung - Bass *James LaBrie - Vocals Lyrics Tunnel vision at blinding speed Controlling my thoughts, obsessing me Void of any uncertainty Throughout my very soul Lost illusions of mind control Resisting all hope of letting go Racing impulse of dark desire Drives me through the night I try to shut it down It leaves me in the dust No matter what I've found I can never get enough Frantic actions of insanity Impulsive laced profanity Long for elusive serenity Way out of my control Travelling through both space and time Out of body Out of mind Out of control My wheels in constant motion Spinning round and round it goes I can't let up I can't let go Can't stop this flame from burning Forever more Into the night Blistering Focus here, focus there Cannot see the light Falling down through the night Sprawling everywhere Searching left, searching right Panic setting in I can no longer fight When will this end? Accelerate, dislocate Set to crash and burn Haven't got time to waste Not planning to return Aggrivate, agitate When will I ever learn? There's no way out of here Nowhere to turn Obsessive yearning Compulsive burning Still never learning Insane random thoughts of neat disorder Scattered wasteland surrounding me Tattered memories of what used to be Apocalyptic mind debris Until we meet again Travelling through both space and time Out of body Out of mind Out of control My wheels in constant motion Spinning round and round it goes I can't let up I can't let go Can't stop this flame from burning Forever more Into the night Blistering Travelling through both space and time Out of body Out of mind Out of control My wheels in constant motion Spinning round and round it goes I can't let up I can't let go Can't stop this flame from burning Can't stop the wheels from turning Travelling through both space and time You get yours And I got mine Out of control My wheels in constant motion Spinning round and round it goes I can't let up I can't let go Can't stop this flame from burning Forever more Into the night Blistering Trivia * This song is featured in the first Rock Band game. Tone As with its previous track, Forsaken, Constant Motion explores various complex time changes. For example, the guitar riffs in the introduction of the song vary between 5/4, 6/4, 15/8 and 20/8 in select parts. Most of the song remains in the standard 4/4 time. Appearances *Systematic Chaos - Original recorded version *Chaos in Motion Category:Songs Category:Systematic Chaos Era Category:Singles